Truth or Dare Weasley Style
by thaigirl2009
Summary: Seventh year in HGW begins, with the twins, and Ginny, as well as teh golden trio, after teh rebuilding of the castle after teh war. Why exactly are the twins there?
1. Chapter 1

Fred sighed. He was currently sitting with his twin brother and his girlfriend Katie Bell. He wasn't really paying attention to those two. They were always off doing something exceedingly couplish. It wasn't that he didn't like Katie, far from it, he thought those two were perfect together, it was just, he was sick of seeing it, when he himself was so miserable. Currently, while those two, were having some soul mate moment, Fred was eyeing the object of his desire.

She was sitting several yards away, completely oblivious to everyone around her. She was also a might upset, Fred knew this, not because she told him, but because he could read her tempers better than anyone. She was currently scribbling away furiously, staring at her parchment with the utmost contempt, not realizing that it was time for dinner, and that everyone in the common was heading down. He himself barely registered the fact that Katie and George had just headed down, seeing as he was so wrapped up in watching her.

When the common room was finally empty, she slammed down her quill, and it cleanly broke in two pieces. This was Fred's cue. He stood up and walked over. Of course she was too angry to realize it until he spoke.

"So, what did the poor quill do to you Ini?" he asked lightly, as she looked up at the sound of his personal nickname. She simply shrugged. "Oh, come on, you just broke your favorite quill Hermes." At that she looked distraughtly at her beloved quill. But instantly, it had been repaired, causing her to sag her shoulders in relief. "You can tell me, what happened?" he asked quietly. She took a deep breath, before leaning back into the couch next to him.

"Ron." she whispered.

"Ah, what did my git of a brother do this time?" he asked lightly, sliding an arm around her shoulders.

"Apparently, I'm not spontaneous enough!" she hissed. "After all that I did in that bloody war, I'm not spontaneous enough! I'm halfway tempted to storm downstairs and hex his bloody arse" Fred grinned, leave it to his little brother to piss off Hermione Granger. Smartest witch their age, and he picks her to make angry.

"Ah, but love, you planned that all, and I'm not saying it's a bad thing, you need a good plan in battle. But Ron's not the brightest." she nodded absently. "Although I do have a way if you really want a chance to be spontaneous." he said grinning, knowing that she'd want to prove Ron wrong. That's how the two were, more so after the war had finally ended.

Sure enough her eyes had lit up in interest. "How?" she finally asked, attempting to sound as if it wasn't something she was interested in.

"Oh...nothing really big...just a little game of truth or dare, Weasley style." At this she raised an eyebrow. "Pretty much, it's ongoing. You dare someone one day, they dare someone the next, and everyone gets one truth a week. Oh, and then if you don't do the dare, there are consequences." he said waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione thought about, not only would it give an excuse to prove Ronald wrong...again, it did sound like fun. But it could go badly, after all, this was Fred Weasley, he lived for pranks. Although, it'd be interesting to prank him, and this would give her a perfect chance to do it.

"Who's all playing?" she asked. He grinned at her.

"Well, the two of us, obviously, and George will want in." At this she held up her hands. "What?" he asked.

"No, there is no way you two are ganging up on me, if you get George, I get someone." he grinned, this would certainly would be interesting. Unofficial teams. It was brilliant.

"Fine, you can get one person to join, but other than that, you have to keep it to the four of us. No one else can know." she nodded. "So who do you have in mind?" he asked curiously. At this she grinned deviously.

"Ginny." This single word froze Fred's inside. This had in a single moment, gotten very, very interesting. Ginny Weasley was a combination of the most devious people on the planet; Fred, George and Bill Weasley. Heck, she even had a lot of Charlie's personality in her.

"Deal." he said grinning. She shook his hand, and then asked thoughtfully, 'what are the consequences.' This made him grin all the more.

"How about, we have to admit who we like to each other, and then do something about It." he offered. She froze. "Oh, and under a truth spell."

"What about George, he's dating someone." she pointed out. This made Fred grin.

"This consequence will be just for you and me. We'll have another one for all four of us." She nodded. "Do you want to go get some food?" he asked standing up and pulling her to her feet. She nodded absently. Not letting go of her hand, he tugged her along, "Kitchens?" he offered. She nodded again, and they hurried along. After they had finished eating, he grinned at her.

"What?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh nothing really, I just have your first dare."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"You have to skip potions tomorrow, and hang out with George and myself." At this her jaw dropped. "Or, you could just admit to me right now whom you fancy." he offered, causing her mouth to shut automatically. "We'll meet you in the common room."

"So, we're all going to skip potions tomorrow, to do what exactly?" she asked. Fred simply grinned at her.

"You'll find out tomorrow, if you actually take the dare." He said as Ginny walked up to where the two of them were standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. He went on inside, grinning to himself, as he hurried over to George and they headed upstairs.

Hermione turned to Ginny. "We need to talk." That was all it took for Ginny to begin grinning like mad and go upstairs to the seventh year girls' dorm.

* * *

This year was very special. Well, maybe not classified as special, as just weird. It was the following summer after the Battle of the Phoenix, the great defeat of ole' Voldy, as the twins liked to put it. But anyways, thanks to magic, and several dozen groups of people Hogwarts was restored, and better than ever. Especially with the twins helping out. There were ten times as many shortcuts and secret rooms as before, one including a Caribbean type lake on the fifth floor. But that May, the new head of Auror department, Sara Asher, in addition to the new minister, Diggle, met with Harry, Hermione, and Ron to tell them that they had a spot in the Auror office, whenever they wanted to join, regardless of Newts. Meaning, to Ron's excitement, they didn't have to go back for their seventh year.

Mrs. Weasley, however did not share his enthusiasm. She was angry enough about how George and Fred had never finished school, add that to the fact that her second youngest was already contemplating not graduating, oh she did not like it a bit. She was upset about their part in the war, she could have lost all three of her children, yes, she thought of Harry and Hermione as children, she had every right to. Harry didn't have any parents, and seeing as Sirius was gone, she had every right to claim him. Hermione's parents were stuck in Australia. Her wand had snapped and because she had decided that she didn't want a death eater to be able to remove it, only her wand could. Therefore, she had adopted the both of them, well, she had ages ago, but now she had an even firmer foundation for doing so.

She had surprised all of them, when she had informed them that they weren't taking the job. Ron had gotten especially cheeky, saying that they were seventeen, the moment that the phrase, "Fred and George didn't finish school," she had began yelling at them.

Harry, while annoyed that he was being told that he wasn't allowed to do something, was rather touched, that she thought of him as a son, not to mention he had planned to go back anyways, seeing as it was his first real home, and there was a certain redheaded girl who was going back.

Hermione was pretty much the same as Harry. Well, minus the last bit. She had no romantic interest at the moment. Plus, she wasn't exactly sure that she wanted to be an Auror, she was still contemplating healing. But she was leaning heavily toward continuing with Harry and Ron and learning to be an Auror, it was all she knew, ever since she was eleven years old, she'd been saving the world with Harry.

Ginny, who they'd all forgotten was still in the room, well save for Harry, seeing as he was watching her whenever he thought no one was looking, had finally spoken up.

"Mum, if you really want the twins to finish school, just threaten to stop feeding them." Everyone had began laughing, even though Ginny was perfectly serious. After all, they did tell her that. She'd once asked them if there was a way to get them back to Hogwarts. No one, including Ginny, had thought that Mrs. Weasley had taken Ginny's words to heart. However about a week later, she'd informed the twins of just that.

At first they thought she was kidding, but when they showed up for a meal, with the family and she refused to feed them, no matter what they did in order to get food, including stealing from other's to plates, and she even managed to stop Ginny and Hermione from passing them food under the table, they began to realize they were in some trouble.

The term this year was quite odd. Instead of breaking for summer holiday as they did every year, this year there would be none. School would be in session from Sept 1 to August 30, with the new term starting on Sept 1, this way, they could re-teach the year before, and get more in-depth. Of course there would be a break for Christmas and Easter. So, to everyone's great surprise and happiness, the Weasley twins had been re-enrolled in Hogwarts of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Although, no one was exactly sure how Katie had managed to come back to school with them. But then again, they were some of the Headmaster's favorite students, seeing as she was their head of house.

School had gone back to the way it used to be. Pranks from the twins constantly, for one, in addition to them being the beaters for the Gryffindor team.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, let me get this straight, the twins have challenged us to a game of truth or dare?" Ginny asked smirking. Hermione nodded, and to her surprise, Ginny jumped up with a loud 'YES!!!!" Hermione smiled at her for a second.

"Care to explain exactly what is going on?" she asked her younger friend. Ginny grinned, and deceased doing the dance she'd created in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, so when we were younger, we had Bill and Charlie still living with us." she said. "Those two are the ones who taught Fred, George, and me everything. I'm not sure why, but somehow, they missed out on Ron, but anyways, we all decided that truth or dare wasn't, well interesting enough, so they created the _Truth or Dare; Weasley Style._ Pretty much the dares are a lot worse, and of course, there are repercussions, which we all decide."

Hermione nodded, understanding. "So, how does this version end?" she asked.

"When the other side caves." she said simply, as Hermione's jaw dropped. "Yeah, I know right. Drove Mum nuts when we played. I think our longest record was six months, it was Bill, Percy and me, against Ron, the twins, and Charlie."

"Who won?" Hermione asked. Ginny grinned.

"We did. You'd be surprised at how good Percy was at the game. They certaintly were, he's viciously competive, they didn't know what hit them." she said fondly remembering that year. "So, has Fred given you anything yet?" she asked.

"Er--yeah, I have to skip potions tomorrow with them." she said. Ginny nodded immediately.

"That sounds like Fred. To normal people it's lame, but you know how you're with school, you never skip class. He tends to choose things hard for the individual. It's actually not a bad strategy." Hermione nodded. "So, have we declared teams, are they unofficial?" Ginny asked.

"Well, he never said one way or the other." Ginny nodded. "Why?"

"It means that they can change. For instance, if something happens, it can cause George to join us, or one of us to join them, vice versa. It can also mean that we all split up. The nice thing about it is, that you can use it to screw the others up." she said grinning devishly.

"I take it you have done it before." Hermione said grinning back as Ginny nodded.

"Pretty much, in order to survive in this game, you need to manipulate manipulation." At this, Hermione gave her a blank stare. "I know that it is a weird way to put it, but pretty much, it's all about pressure. You find the opponents pressure point, and you keep pushing it, until they cave. For instance, Fred thinks, for the moment, that your pressure point is school, he's going to use it against you."

"What do you mean, by 'for the moment?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Because it might not stay the same. This game, is very adept. It changes, without warning. The players can and will use everything in their power to win, and to stay in the game. Which is why it's important to be able to manipulate any situation in your favor. For instance, the rules; the more general they are, the more ways you can manipulate them. There will be times, when teams become desperate and will try to claim that you're breaking the rules, which in turn, you need to be able to turn the rules into your favor." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded. "It's a bit like logic in a way, but in the sense that you cannot predict what lies ahead, it's pretty much improv." Ginny nodded, glad that she was understanding it.

"One thing that will benefit us greatly, is your reputation." At this Hermione's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Remember the pressure?" She nodded vacantly. "Exactly what teacher, let alone student, _is _going to believe that Hermione Granger, biggest bookworm in the world, would have gotten involved in this?" Hermione, still a bit in the dark just stared at Ginny.

"Yet, who _isn't _going to believe the twin are?" Ginny pressed, as a smile erupted onto her friends face. "Teacher's shall begin handing out punishments, quidditch, will also put a lot of pressure on them, more so than you."

"Oh, this will be brilliant." Hermione said grinning.

"Yes it shall, but, we're going to need to come up with a counter-dare for the one they gave you." Hermione agreed and the two got to work.

The next morning, Fred made sure to trap Hermione between himself and George, with Ginny across from them. He leaned over halfway through breakfast and whispered huskily, "Don't forget about our arrangement." Hermion, for some unknown reason felt herself blush, as Ginny eyed her suspiciously. The moment Ron and Harry stumbled in, Ron began staring open mouthed at Hermione, while Harry, slid next to Ginny, sliding his arms around her.

"Ron, you might want to eat something before class," George said loudly, causing Ron to jump, and lower his gaze. Luckily for him, George was the only who had noticed how he had been glaring at his best mate and his brother.

"I can't believe we have to go to potions." Harry said dismayally. "Slughorn's a nuisance." Ron immediately began nodding.

"Hey, just be glad that you guys only have a year left." Ginny said. "Besides, it isn't like he's that bad. I mean, afterall, he could be Snape."

"Yeah, but we also have class with Malfoy! Why'd we save him in that fight again?" Ron asked glaring at his plate. Regardless of the outcome of the war, being muggleborn, was still not the best thing in the world. After all, it wasn't as if this would change overnight.

"Cause it was the right thing to do." Hermione said, feeling a bit sick. She was going to get into so much trouble.

"Yeah, well, we better go." Ron said standing up and looking at her and Harry. "You guys ready?" Harry nodded and stood up, when they realized that Hermione hadn't moved, they both stared at her.

"Erm, I need to talk to Ginny, I'll meet you guys down there." Ron began to open his mouth, but Harry nodded and nudged Ron, and the two left the hall.

"Okay, you two, I'm in." Ginny said the moment they were out of ear shot. George and Fred merely grinned. "As for the pranks, I say that two of us need to be pranked a day. One from each team, so George, truth or dare?" she asked smirking at him.

"Dare."

"You get to wear this ballet skirt at dinner tonight." she said passing him a frilly pink tutu with fake sparkly jewerly embeded in it. "THe rest is a surprise. Oh, adn you're not allowed to check for anything. I dare you to simply put it on and walk inside." Hermione grinned at her, as they saw George's eyes narrow.

"Oh, what are the consequences?" Fred asked.

"Erm...Losers must....admit that they broke Mum's favorite angel all those years ago." Ginny suplied, while both boys stared at her in horror.

"But that's a death sentence." George whispered.

"No one would ever see you guys again." Fred added.

"What angel?" Hermione asked. As Ginny glared at Fred for implying they'd lose.

"Mum had a priceless heirloom; it was an angel, gorgeous, it was like white jade or something, you know extremely rare and extremely valuable. Passed from one generation to the next. But for some reason, white jade, can't be repaired, so she was highly upset. But no one ever knew who broke it." Ginny answered.

"Mum was heartbroken." Fred said solomnley. "She was so angry, I still haven't seen her that angry,"

"I have." Ginny spoke up, causing the other three to look at her. "When Hermione and Bellatrix and I were dueling. I mean, she did kill her, normally you'd think she just would like incapcitate a person."

"Yeah. But the day the angel broke, she seemed ready to kill one of us." George added.

"Are you sure we should do this then?" Hermione asked. "I mean, bringing back a painful memory?" They were silent for a moment until one spoke up.

"Oh, well, I agree with the terms, I mean, it'll be more of a motivation." Fred finally said. Reluctantly George agreed, as did Hermione, who didn't want to hurt Mrs. Weasley. "But we better head up to teh common room, before McGonagall catches sight of us. Ginny, you coming?" She quickly shook her head.

"I can't skip today. Exam." she said simply as she parted ways with tehm at the staircase. The trio headed up the stairs, and thanks to a few shortcuts, that the twins knew, they had reached the tower in a surprising speed. They climbed through the portrait hole, but before anyone could sit down, Fred had tossed Hermione over his shoulder.

"Wh! What are you doing?" She sputtered. George shook his head chuckling as he led the way up the staircase. "Fred I can walk you know!"

"Yeah, but it's not nearly as much fun as this." he said patting her bum.

"Stop it!" she yelped. This of course only made the twins grin wider. Eventually they made it to their dorm, and after closing the door, Fred set her down, however, Hermione was a bit miffed, she went to turn, around adn walk away from him, but she tripped, due to her two ankles ensnaring with each other. Luckily for her, Fred played quidditch, and he easily snagged her by her waist, so that she would land on her face.

"Careful Granger." he said softly, lifting her back onto her feet. Luckily George's back was to him, as he pulled her close to him if only for a moment. Hermione, too annoyed to notice, turned around to yell at him.

But she faltered, when she realized how close she was to him. It casued her voice to turn rather soft. "Well, I wouldnt' have to be, if you didn't treat me like a sack of potatoes." He grinned down at her, as her breath caught. But before anything else happened, a loud noise interupted them, causing Hermione to nearly jump out of her skin. Turning, they both saw that George had tripped over his trunk.

"So what are we doing anyways?" Hermione asked, walking away from Fred and sitting on the bed next to George's. Fred immediately began having different sorts of ideas, ones not quite appropriate for little ears, seeing as she had sat on his bed. He quickly shook his head, trying to clear it, so that he wouldn't do something incredibly stupid.

"Erm...we didn't exactly plan anything." George said looking up from his trunk that he had practically climbed into, looking for something. Hermione's jaw had dropped.

"We didn't really think you'd skip class." Fred added grinning.

'Yep, besides, we're half expecting you to crack and run down to the dungeouns any minute." George called. Hermione felt herself glare. There was no way she'd lose this game. She was going to prove them wrong.

"SHut up." she said throwing a pillow at George with such force that it knocked him the rest of the way into his trunk. Fred and Hermione heard him yell--much like a girl--ending eventually with a lould thud. This of course caused the two, who were still visible, to begin to laugh, only to increase in their intensity as they saw George attempt to clamber back out of the trunk.

After brushin away tears of mirth from his eyes, Fred couldn't suppress the comment about to surpass his lips.

"That's why I told you not to enlarge your trunk so much." This earned a pillow to the face, except that Fred saw it coming, and it hit Hermione instead, who, before allowing herself to think, bewitched the two nearest pillows to rise into the air and pelt themselves at the twins, each hitting it's mark.

Both boys stared in suprise, but that quickly faded away as they grinned and grabbed a pillow and launched it at Hermione. She gave a small squeek, before flattening herself onto the ground, so that they'd hit the wall behind her. Thus insued a rather odd pillow fight.

Hermione, would occasionally just use her wand, and it took the twins a moment or two before they caught on, and they each began to use shield charms, in addition to tracking charms, and one that would cause the demonic pillow to switch targets.

By the time they'd all calmed down, the room was in shambles and nearly every pillow was destroyed. Hermione was sitting between the twins, their backs to the window, George began to slump against the wall, away from Hermione, and she, without thinking, layed her head against Fred's shoulder and let her eyes close. Fred, leaned his own head against the wall behind him, after shifting Hermione, so that she was cradled in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Fred, George, have you seen--" but the voice, that had cut into the comfortable silence, had been cut short by the sight that was at the far wall. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" At this, the twins were roused, and looked up confused at their little brother, who's ears matched the color of a tomato. Fred grinned to himself, as he looked down in his arms, Hermione was still dead asleep, he had always assumed that she'd be a light sleeper, seeing as she was always up earlier than usual.

Before anything else could happen, George leaned over to Fred and whispered, "I dare you to piss him off." Fred grinned widely and looked up at Ron feigning confusion.

"Sorry?" he asked, knowing that it would only make Ron even angrier.

"What the bleeding hell are you doing?" he hissed, glaring at the petite witch, who miraculously was still sleeping peacefully, in Fred's embrace. The twins exchanged a look.

"Well, what's it look like we're doing?" Fred asked lightly, gesturing around the room. Ron, thankfully was very easy to play, after all, the room was in shambles, and he was a hormonal fifteen year old, meaning that he automatically took things out of context. He didn't say anything for a moment. He was shaking, because he was so angry. About a minute later he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut, and successfully rousing Hermione.

"Whatsat?" she said groggily. The twins grinned, and simultaneoulsly said 'nothing.' "Nothing my arse." she groused, before snuggling closer to Fred and falling back asleep. George looked over, suddenly wishing Katie was around, luckily for him, she walked into the room a few seconds later, and then froze at the sight before her.

"When did this happen?" she asked grinning as she gestured towards Fred and the sleeping Hermione. George grinned and beckoned her over, she took a seat identical to Hermione's before leaning up to kiss George.

"He's liked her for ages." he whispered in her ear. Katie gave a small awe, as she leaned against her boyfriend, as they watched Fred hold Hermione. He hadn't even noticed that Katie had walked into the room.

"They're so adorable." she whispered. She felt George nod as he wrapped his arms around her, and began running his fingers against her forearm like always.

"I just hope that she realizes that she feels the same way." George said quietly. He wanted his twin to be happy. Fred deserved to be happy. The war had taken away alot of that, and after Sirius, Remus, and Tonks, died, a part of Fred had died. They were like siblings to the twins, and it hurt to have to lose them. It wasn't fair. They'd been so lucky when some unknown death eater had been summoned by Hermione to take the brunt of the wall that had collapsed, rather than the twins.

"Hey." Katie said softly. "It's okay, he'll be fine," she whispered like she could read his mind. "They want you to continue to live." George nodded absently. "I know you miss them. So do I. Tonks was a good friend of my dad's." George wrapped her in a tighter hug, burying his face into her neck. Katie began to trail her fingers along his wrist, knwoing that he found the movement comforting, while she watched as Fred cradled Hermione in his arms.

She had no doubt that Hermione reciporcated Fred's feelings. She'd watched the girl often enough, to notice that when Hermione thought no one was looking, she was looking straight at Fred. But she wasn't sure if Hermione was aware that she did it. Katie sincerly hoped that they'd both admit their feelings for one another. Both deserved happiness, and she could tell without a doubt that they'd be a perfect match. They'd challenge each other, and regardless of other's opinion about Ron and Hermione, she knew that they would never be meant to be.

Ron did nothing but pick fights with her, and continually break her feelings. Hermione deserved so much more than that, just like Fred deserved so much more than Alicia breaking his heart just before the war. As much as Katie thought of her as a friend, she still sided with her boys over Alicia in that particular situation. Although, she did agree that they were much better off, apart, and that Alicia truly belonged with Lee, just as Angeliona belonged with Oliver.

That evening at dinner was rather eventfull. George and Ginny were standing outside the Great Hall, with George looking around to make sure no one was looking. He really didn't want to do this. Who knew what sort of spells that his little sister had put on this skirt. But as much as he'd love to back out of this dare, he was a Weasely twin, they never backed down from a dare! Plus he really didn't want to invoke his mother's wrath by taking the blame for breaking the angel.

"Ready?" his baby sister asked grinning widely. He grumbled before pulling the skirt out of his robes. She patted his arms, wished him luck before walking in. George swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly put the bright magenta ballet skirt around his waist. Instantly, his robes disappeared and a leotard snaked upwards from the skirt, to complete the outfit, he was wearing a pair of pink point shoes.

Then, as if he was under the Imperius curse, he began to twirl, straight through the doors of the Great Hall. What was worse, he actually knew the techniqual terms for every single move he was pulling, from pirouettes, to axles. All the while the entire student body was dying with laughter, including the staff. Even Professor McGonagall was having a difficult time trying to keep a smile off of her face. At long last, he twirled back out of the doors and all the way up the staircase and into the dormitory where teh skirt finally fell off and his robes reappeared.

Hermione and Ginny were dying from laughter as was the rest of the school. After George had performed a triple axle on his way out the door, a green digital camera floated its way into Hermione's hand. She and Ginny bent over it and began to look through the dozens of pictures of her older brother performing many fine dance positions and looking simply ridiculous in pink. Neither girl noticed that they were being watched, and then followed out of the Hall after dinner.

"So, what do you think they'll do next?" Hermione asked. GInny was looking through her bag to find a pen and a notebook.

"Erm...no idea. George'll probably be next, and he'll of course want to exact revenge....which means it'll probably be on me, because I dared him to do it, and he'll think that I came up with that one. Although, you'd think he realize, that it is a Muggle thing....but he is a guy..." she said, musing aloud. Hermione smirked, "And people think you aren't devious." Ginny added.

"I have an idea, but one we need to save for later on." Hermione said. Ginny nodded.

"That's good...planning ahead...very beneficial." the redhead said. "I think Fred's next one will appear to be like his first. After all, he typically thinks you won't do anything to destroy your grades."

"So pretty much, we're winging this one?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much." Ginny agreed. Neither noticing that they'd been overheard.

"I'm going to get them back for this!" George yelled. Fred merely grinned. "Our sister shall pay!" he said dramatically. Fred continued to grin at him until his twin threw a pillow at his head. They both jumped when the door swung open. Katie stood their grimacing at the two.

"Hey love." George called. She shut the door and silenced the room. At her lack of smile, George's as well as Fred's began to falter. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" she asked, sounding rather upset. Both boys flinched. "Let's see you two have apparently started up another round of Truth or Dare." They both exchanged guiltly glances.

"Erm...maybe...why do you ask?" Fred finally said. They both expected her to get mad, what they weren't expecting was her response.

"I want in."

Hermione was lounging under a tree, reading a book when a familiar red head joined her. She wasn't particularly enthusiastic to see him. For one, she was thouroughly enjoying her book, and for another, she didn't want to have to worry about a dare at the moment. Luckily for her she'd finished all of her homework about an hour ago, and she had the rest of the evening to enjoy. But she wondered what all she would get done now that she'd been joined by a Weasley.

"Hello Miss Granger." He said, sounding rather happy. But it was an odd, sadistic sort of happy. Which automatically put her on her guard.

"Hi George." she said, barely looking up from her book. "Something you needed?" she asked after a moment of him standing there grinning like a madman.

"Why yes...yes there is." he said. "I have a dare for you Granger." At this she felt her stomach plumett.

"Which is what?" she asked.

"I dare you to tell me who you like." At this she felt herself turn cold. He would choose this. Of all the things he could possibly do, he would choose this one thing. He'd be able to lord it over her...teasing her because her romantic interest would _never_, in a million years, go for someone like _her, _a boring bookworm, who got good grades, and apparently had no fun. Don't get her wrong, she'd _tried_ to get over him. She just simply couldn't. It was then she'd recalled a piece of advice that Ginny had given her.

_Manipulate Manipulation: Manipulate the rules into your favor. _

"Fine George." she said. He looked up with a look of surprise. "What? It's not that hard of a question." he grinned at her, and she took a deep breath. "I like alot of people, Ginny, Harry, Ron, you, Fred, Katie, Luna, your parents, Bill, Charlie, my parents." she said, as he gaped at her opened mouth. "What?"

"You cheated." he said glaringly.

"No I didn't. You weren't specific. I do like all of them. That's why we're all friends." At this, his mouth opened, and she looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "But now I have a dare for you. Go tell Fred that Pansy Parkinson has a crush on him, and you can't tell him that this is a dare or that you're lying." George glared at her before stomping off. Hermione grinned to herself as she watched George heading back up to the castle.

"What happened?" Katie asked as George walked into the common room. "Did she spill or cave?"

"Neither. She began listing all of her friends names, saying that I didn't specify." he said grudgingly. He saw that Katie was about to ask something, and he nodded. "Yes it's a legal move." she sighed. Fred walked in a moment later.

"Hey. Pansy Parkinson has a crush on you." George called over his shoulder. Fred immediatly stiffened and then stared astonishingly at his twin.

"What did you just say?" he growled.

"Panys Parkinson has a crush on you." he repeated, smirking as his twin brother began to glare at him.

"That isn't funny."

"I'm not laughing."

"Mione is going to pay." Fred growled. George grinned, it helped when your teamates caught on so quickly. Katie wrapped her arms around George's waist and rested her cheek against his shoulder blade.

"I take it that was a dare." she said softly. George nodded.

A bit louder to Fred, she said, "I dare you to do something about it."

"Nicely played." Ginny said grinning at Hermione as she told her about George's dare. "Although I am surprised that he went after you." Hermione shrugged. "So, did you reciporcate?"

"Yeah, but it was lame. I told him that he had to tell Fred that Parkinson had a crush on him." To Hermione's amazement, Ginny's jaw dropped open. "Er....what?" she asked.

"That's brilliant!" Ginny hissed. Hermione gave her a blank stare. "Oh, forgot, you weren't there at the time. But once during the holidays, George took Polyjuice Potion and well, it was of _her_, and then he preceded to hit on Fred, went as far as trying to kiss him, I must say, my brother does have guts. The poor boy still has nightmares. You've just given them a chance at dividing." Hermione stared at her, before erupting into giggles.

"So that's what that look George gave me was for!" she said hysterically. "Seriously, and I had no idea...." Ginny joined her in laughing until they heard the dormitory door burst open, causing them to jump.

"You." was all he said. Hermione immediately lost her grin, as did Ginny. "Let's go."

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione asked, rather confused, and a bit scared.

"Fine. I dare you to go flying with me." At this Hermione stared open mouthed, before Ginny jumped up and hastily took over.

"She accepts, she'll meet you in the common room, in five." And with that she promptly pushed her older brother out of the room. Hermione was still staring at the now closed door. She _hated_ flying. Abhored, detested, loathed it.

"Mione, pull yourself together. You cannot back down! You back down, and not only do they win, but Ron wins!" At this, Hermione snapped her mouth closed, and nodded her head. She stood up, and Ginny handed her a scarf. "You'll be fine. Just don't think about it. He won't let you get hurt." And with that, Ginny nudged her out of the dormitory and down the stairs to where her older brother was waiting.

Fred led the way to the Astronomy Tower, neither of them talking. Hermione was rather withdrawn into herself, making sure that she didn't end the game. She couldn't let Ron win, nor the twins. This was what they wanted, for her to back down, and she knew that they'd never let her forget it. When they finally got there, Fred pulled his broom off of his back and motioned for her to walk forward.

"You know Mione, you can just say no." he said grinning at her. She looked at him determinedly and walked up to him.

"You wish." she said defiently.

"Come here." he said, after mounting the broom. "You're going to sit in front of me." she looked a bit apprehensive, but she complied, smiling to herself as he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold the front of the broom. But the moment they were in the air, Hermione had shrunk back into Fred's chest, her eyes never leaving the ground, no doubt they had grown as big as dinner plates.

He made sure to take it rather slowly, knowing that he was indeed scarying her, something he didn't really like, but sadly they were in the middle of a war, and he wasn't going to lose with the stakes being what they were. Although he had no objections whatsoever to having his arms around _his_ Mione. He didn't bother correcting his thoughts, after all what was the point? It wasn't like she could read his mind....unless she was decent at legitimacy, although he really wouldn't be surprised if she was.

But anyways, he tightened his arms around her, mostly to keep her warm, seeing as it was fairly cold up in the sky.

"Mione.." he murmured in her ear.

"Yes..." she breathed out, still staring at the ground.

"Look up." It took her all of ten minutes to finally comply, and when she did, she breathed out in delight. The moon was absolutely gorgeous, hanging over the Black Lake, like a crystal ball.

"Wow.." was all she managed. Forgetting where she was exactly, and who she was with, she leaned back against Fred's chest, and watched the moon as they hovered in the air.

"I take it you like this." he whispered. Hermione nodded before speaking.

"It's gorgeous." _Just like you._ he thought as he absently leaned his head against hers. Hermione either didn't notice, didn't care, or enjoyed it. Whichever it was, Fred wasn't going to complain.

"Where's Mione?" Ron asked running up to where Ginny was sitting with Katie and George. The three exchanged glances before George leaned over and dared Ginny.

"Tell him where she is." Ginny raised an eyebrow before answering Ron's question.

"Outside." she said grinning as George rolled his eyes.

"It's midnight." Ron said.

"Is it?" Ginny asked. "I hadn't noticed."

"Is there something you needed?" Katie asked nicely, feeling a bit sorrier for the boy.

"Yeah, I need help with potions, and Mione's the brillant one." They all nodded. "Guess, I'll go bug Harry."

"Think I'll go with you." Ginny said standing up. George raised an eyebrow, to which she muttered, "get over it."

Katie and George watched in amusement, as Ginny dragged Harry out of the Common Room, as Ron had sat down. After a few moments, of being alone, he stood up and walked upstairs to his dorm. Katie was currently quite comfortable seeing as she was using George for a pillow, while he was playing with her hair. They were both rather lazy, and didn't bother moving to their respectable dorms, as well as didn't notice at how much time was passing.

Eventually they must have dozed off, because the next thing they both knew, Fred and Hermione had walked into the portrait rather loudly. Hermione was giggling, and was perched on Fred's back, while he had the biggest grin on his face, and was holding her legs up, so that she didn't fall.

"You two look cozy." Katie called, making Hermione blush,and hide her face behind Fred's back.

"No more than you two," Fred called back, walking over to where they were standing.

"So how did you rope my dear twin brother, into being a pack mule?" George asked cheekily.

"Dare." Fred and Hermione said together, before Hermione erupted into giggles again.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie wasn't just your average Quidditch Chaser. Sure, she was gorgeous, she was talented on a broom, and clumsy as Tonks when walking, but she was keenly observant. Not to mention she was a Gryffindor, and not only grew up with the Weasley twins, and Charlie, but she was also dating George. Meaning she was constantly hearing about all their neurotic plans. Meaning, she got advice without asking for it.

Currently, she was walking towards the kitchens, where she knew a famous redhead was bound to be. Pushing the door open, she stepped inside. Immediately attracting the attention of all inhabinents.

"Hey Katie."

"Hey." she replied. "I've got a propositon for you." she said as she closed the door and then walked over to sit down across the table.

"Oh?"

"Actually....it's more of a dare."

* * *

He couldn't believe what he was about to do. Of all things! THIS!!!! It was putting everything in jeporday. Everything! Sure....if it worked, it'd be awesome...but the potential that it had to make him lose...was nearly unbearable. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. His jaw dropping at the sight he saw.

"What is going on?" The two sprang apart, from where they had been sitting and overlooking a piece of parchment. "Well?"

"Well what? Ginny had something to ask me so I was talking to her." Katie said shrugging.

"What's with the paper?"

"It's a letter." Ginny answered. "Besides, why are you even in here. Don't you remember, you're on enemy territory." she said.

"Yes, I'm retrieving someone."

"She knows?" Ginny hissed, automatically glaring at Katie. Katie simply grinned and walked over to where George was standing.

"She's brilliant. Yet another reason she's dating yours truley." George said smirking as he slid an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "Sorry, for your loss." He tugged Katie out of the room, and once they were in the common room, he murmured in her ear, "She fall for it?"

"Hook, line, and sinker."

* * *

Harry knew something was up.

He wasn't the boy who just wouldn't die for nothing! But seriously, the twins, and Gin, and Mione were acting....well weird. When he mentioned it to Ron, his friend had just brushed it off. By saying his twins were insane and annoying prats.

For some reason, Gin, would constantly be on her guard. For instance if she saw the twins, she'd disappear. It was weird. Plus she wouldn't say anything. At all. It was weird.

* * *

"Did he buy it?" Ginny asked Katie, after George had disappeared with Fred to work on the shop.

"Yep." she said grinning. "It was almost too easy." Ginny immediately began laughing up a storm, in which Katie ended up joining in as well.

"You'd think that they'd be a bit more cautious. I mean, it's not like they haven't played before." Ginny said, as Katie nodded.

"They think that they've got you cornered. Especially since you're partner is Hermione. George hasn't seemed to realize that if provoked, she's quite competitive." Ginny nodded.

"Yep. Which is why I rarely cross her. Well, that and she knows more curses and hexes than any seventeen year old has a right to." Katie shrugged.

"Well, to be fair, she's the smartest witch her age, as much as that's overly spoken about, and she did grow up in the middle of a war. Honestly she had to know all of those spells."

"Yep. Now, on to buisness. Do you know what they happen to be planning yet?" Ginny asked hopefully. Katie's grin seemed to simply grow.

"As a matter of fact I do. They've apparently been talking with your dad, something about booby traps and squirt guns." Ginny's grin disappeared. "But, I have a counter."

"What?" GInny asked sounding desperate.

"Ever hear about water balloons?" she asked grinning.

* * *

"Hermione!!" At the sound of her name, the girl in question cast a disillusionment charm and leant against the wall. About two seconds later, a redhead came sprinting up to where she had been standing. He looked around in utter confusion, before staring straight at her. Wordlessly, Hermione froze him, so that he couldn't move.

"You know, it's not nice to sneak up on people." she said after moving from where he'd been standing.

"It's also impolite to cast silent hexes, so that one can't move." he retorted. "Wait, how can I talk?" he asked soundning shocked. Hermione began chuckling.

"New spell. Not quite the normal freezing charm." she answered. "So what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked.

"Well, I have a dare for you. It's too stand right in front of me." he said. She raised an eyebrow in question and then said okay, before walking up to him. "Well, you might want to release me and the disillusionment charm." he said sounding rather irritated. She rolled her eyes, wishing that she didnt' have to comply.

"Okay, fine. What do you want?" she asked staring at George with suspicion.

"Erm, to tell you that your secret admirer sends his regards, as she was showered with rosepetals of various colors. "Oh, and it's not me." he added quickly, before disappearing. Hermione stared after him open mouthed.

"What on earth?" she asked staring at them, pretty soon, she was waist deep in the flowers, still staring shocked. That's when Filch showed up.

"DETENTION!" He hollered at her. "You're defiling the hallways."

"How? By making them smell better?" she asked, before trying to make them vanish. Instead they multiplied. _Great, just like the fireworks from her sixth year._ She thought.

"Do you want another?" the old caretaker growled. She mutely shook her head, while trying to distangle herself from the mess. It didn't work so well. It just moved with her, but at the same time, it expanded.

* * *

"You will pay!" she yelped, while charging into the boy's dorm. "I cannot believe yo---" but her words were lost as she walked in on a Fred Weasley in nothing but a pair of blue boxers. She couldn't seem to rip her eyes away....not that she tried very hard.

"And what am I being accused of this time?" Fred quipped, grinning at her state.

"You....George...death." she babbled, still staring at him. He looked amazing. Quidditch had certaintly added quite a bit of muscle. She suddenly remembered why she admired the sport; the boys were typically very, very, very, goodlooking. Hermione was shallow....she was just...hormonal. You know, typical stuff like that.

"What did George and I do that requires death?" Fred asked smirking as he began to step closer to her.

"I....you.....Petals...." she muttered, still unable to take her eyes off of him. Not realizing at all that he was moving even closer to her. The more she stared the more she became even more distracted. Within moments, Fred was so close that he tilted her chin to look him straight in the eyes.

"Mione, what exactly is it that you wanted to say?" he asked in a teasing tone, as his free hand slid behind her waist. Hermione swallowed....or at least tried to. She was staring up into his eyes; which by the way were the exact shade of the caribbean. He leaned closer to her, "Come on, you can tell me." he whispered. Unconsciously, Hermione had put her hands on his chest, and began pulling him closer, in addition to moving closer herself.

"FRED!!!" At the sound of the door erupting they both jumped like they were on fire. Fred glared angrily at his former twin brother, while Hermione tried to jump away, but Fred's grip had tightened on her waist.

"Oh...am I interrupting?" George asked mildly, all the while grinning like a mad man. Before Fred could retort Hermione jumped in.

"Yes, actually, we were about to shag. But sadly you killed the mood. Afternoon boys." As both boys stared after her, she walked straight out the door. Fred had seemingly lost his mind. Until George made the stupid mistake of reminding him of his prescence.

"You are officially disowned." Fred said glaring. George simply smirked. "I'm serious. You have the worst timing in the history of worst timing. I swear you're turning into Ron!"

* * *

"You do it?" Katie asked as Hermione came bounding down the steps. She grinned and nodded.

"You know, I never thought that I'd see the day that I would shock the Weasley twins." Mione said thoughtfully, while Katie grinned.

"How'd you do it anyways?" she asked curiously. Hermione shrugged.

"I just told George, in front of Fred that Fred and I were about to shag." Katie's jaw dropped. "Apparently this works on everyone." Hermione said grinning. Katie continued muttering wordlessly.

"Were you about to shag?" she finally asked sounding incredulous. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Merlin no. You honestly think that boy would want anything to do with a bookworm who has a reputation for being a prude? Even though clearly I am not a prude!" Hermione yelped.

"No one thinks you're a prude Mione." Katie said gently.

"Thanks. Sometimes I wonder. I mean, Ron's always only too happy to tell me." Katie held up her hands.

"I swear one day, I'm going to kill that boy. You are a gorgeous girl who can get any guy she wants." The two girls grinned, before Ginny joined them, and they retold her the story.


	5. Chapter 5

:~] **Hey, sorry I've taken so long in updating. I've been ultra busy; schools, just now getting out and I'm currently developing my own novel. I hope you guys enjoy this, one let me know what you think. R&R**

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were watching the scenes quite interestedly.

It seemed that everyone they knew now wanted no contact whatsoever with the others. In Harry's opinion it was just weird. After all, who does that?

Okay, so in truth, Ron really hasn't seen the light. All he does is snog his girlfriend, which Harry finds...well rather creepy. He never thought that Ron and Lavender would have gotten back together. He had been betting, just like everyone else, that it'd be Hermione and Ron.

He watched how Katie, Hermione and Ginny would skirt around the boys, but at the same time, Katie would sneak upstairs to meet the guys. Harry still had no clue as to what exactly was going on, but he had a sneaking suspicion that whatever it was, Katie was playing both sides.

He grinned, at the thought. This could be fairly interesting, the only choice to make was, whose side was he going to join? After all he didn't necessarily want to ruin the game; if that's what it was. It seemed to him that it was time to pull out his dad's old cloak again.

* * *

"Have we heard back from any of them?" Hermione asked Ginny as they ate in the kitchens. The redhead shook her head.

"Not yet." She said taking a bite from her pudding. "But I can guarantee we'll get some form of an answer back. They're addicted to this game, and we haven't played in quite some time, so they'll be itching to join in."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Whose turn is it anyways?" she asked.

"Theirs," Ginny answered while eyeing the vanilla pudding in Hermione's hand. "Are you going to eat that?" she asked grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes and threw it at her; while asking the house elves for another one.

"Any ideas as to who's going to do it? Better yet, what they're going to ask?" Hermione thought about it. In truth, she had no idea; after all she was new to this game.

"I don't know Gin, I mean I didn't grow up with them. All I know is that we have to be careful; I mean they've got an entire store to use against us." At this Ginny paled drastically. "What?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I didn't think about that. In fact I actually forgot." She whispered. But in the next instant she had started giggling again. "Actually, now that I do think about it, I think they might've forgotten as well."

Hermione chuckled as well. "Okay, we need to find some way of finding out what their game plan is." She said thoughtfully, not noticing her friend's smirk.

"Well, I have an idea." She said smugly, "How about Harry's invisibility cloak?" Hermione grinned and nodded.

* * *

"Hey Fred, have you noticed that the girls always pick dare?" George asked, while sitting in their room, attempting to come up with a plan. His twin nodded vaguely while scribbling down an ingredient to use for a new product for the shop.

"Yeah, so? We do the same." He said not looking up.

"I know, I just thought it was interesting." George said.

"You're really bored aren't you?" George nodded before answering verbally. It wasn't too long before he sat up suddenly.

"I know how to win!" he said suddenly staring at Fred, who slowly looked up.

"How?" Fred asked slightly wary of what was about to come out of his twin's mouth.

"We dare her to shag you." At this Fred began glaring, and began to open his mouth, but George held up his hands. "Just hear me out."

"Five minutes." He growled, "Five minutes before I come over there and kick your arse." George nodded and began to stand so that he could walk and talk at the same.

"Okay, she admitted it herself that she wanted to shag you." He said nodding. "But we all know Hermione. She'd never do it on a dare for several reasons, one, being that she's not that forward, another that she would only if it's mutual; meaning that she'd never do it as a dare."

"Where are you going with this?" Fred asked his voice rather strained. "I won't do that to Mione, it's not fair and way to inconsiderate." He said finally.

"Well, fine, we can tone it down then; like we could just make her snog you." He said triumphantly. "I mean after all, she likes you, we can use that. Play it to our advantage." He said, Fred looked very uneasy about the idea.

"George, I admire your brilliance, but don't you think that's a bit cruel?" he said. George sighed defeated as he sat down.

"Yeah, your right. Alright back to the drawing board." He said.

"What?" Fred asked. George smirked.

"Muggle phrase, Katie's always saying it when she runs out of ideas." George explained waving his brother's question aside. "But come on, we need to head down to dinner; we can work on the dares later." Fred nodded before following his brother out of the room.

* * *

Dinner was a rather interesting affair.

They'd been no further into the meal than a few minutes when all of a sudden a large black owl swooped into the Great Hall. Everyone stared, not only was it uncommon for mail to arrive at night, but the owl was huge.

Hermione and Ginny eyed, it Hermione being a bit wary, but Ginny began grinning the moment she saw it. To everyone's surprise it went straight to the Weasley twins; everyone who was sitting at the Gryffindor table stared, wide eyed at the scarlet letter in their hands.

The twins stared at the letter before staring at each other. Neither wanted to open it, both knowing that it was a howler. They continued to stare at it; until it literally exploded in the middle of the table. Everyone in the Great Hall froze as they heard their brother's voice yelling at them.

"HOW COULD YOU?!? WE HAD AN AGREEMENT!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE, THAT YOU BROKE IT? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I HOPE THAT YOU GET MASSACRED! I'M FAIRLY CERTAIN THAT YOU WILL!"

Everyone stared at the Weasley twins, who simply stared at each other, no one noticing the next owl that had dropped yet another letter in their hands, before swooping away. The next one exploded before they even realized it was there.

All that was heard was a bout of laughter. Before saying, "**Only you guys would do this**."

By now even the teachers were staring, and only Katie noticed the final letter before it exploded.

"**Payback's a bitch isn't it**?" Hermione's mouth dropped open when she heard the last letter.

"Well," Ginny began. "We've gotten our answer." Hermione grinned at her friend as the entire hall broke out in whispers. The twins continued staring at each other in shock.

"I can't believe Percy cursed." Hermione said grinning.

"I told you; he's competitive and he's always being picked on by the twins. I knew the first was from Charlie; the owl's indigenous to Romania. I also figured he'd be the angriest. "Ginny said grinning. "I love how Bill just laughed at them."

Needless to say the twins were rather silent for the rest of dinner. Everyone around them however, made sure to begin whispering like mad. They were all shocked by what 'might have' happened. From the way it sounded, they'd betrayed someone about something.

Sadly the majority of the school never was very creative.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny had decided to go speak about their latest plans in Hermione's room because they knew that they'd get the most privacy there. But what they weren't expecting was for both Weasley twins to be sitting in there waiting for them.

Unfortunately, the two girls hadn't noticed the boys until it was too late to escape. The moment they'd gotten inside the room, the door had slammed shut, with a loud locking spell, the Fred had used without uttering the incantation.

Ginny, quickly began trying to unlock it by using her wand behind her back, while using silent incantations. Sadly, the normal ones weren't working. Hermione immediately tried to smile her way out of it.

"You do realize that you broke the rules, don't you?" Fred asked coldly. Hermione immediately shook her head. She'd learned one thing from the years with Ron and Harry. When your back was against the wall, you lie, lie, lie, that is until you figure out a better strategy.

"No we didn't." she said instantly. "Besides you have no proof." She said, trying to make her voice sound very nonchalant. She noticed Ginny nodding in agreement beside her.

"Besides, what's the big deal?" she asked, this apparently was the wrong thing to say. George gave a strangled yelp.

"What's the big deal? What's the big deal?" he yelled. Hermione eyed Ginny and they quickly added a silencing spell to the room.

"The big deal, ladies," Fred intervened in that unnerving cold tone of his, "is that you've successfully ruined an alliance of ours." Hermione noticed that he had stood up as well and then gestured to them. "Please, sit down."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, who noticed Ginny smirking. She quickly cast muffliato nonverbally, before speaking Ginny as best she could without moving her mouth.

"Please tell me you have a plan." She hissed, keeping eye contact with Fred.

"I do. Flirt with him." She hissed back. "It'll distract him from their points while I unlock the room. Not to mention it'll get them to open up. I'll chime in from time to time." Hermione nodded hesitantly.

"I don't like this plan." She said before Ginny shrugged, and released the spell. Hermione walked towards Fred, as did Ginny, who made sure to sit with her back to the door. Hermione on the other hand, walked straight up to Fred, and ran her hand up his arm.

"So, is there anything in particular that you wanted?" she asked smiling at him. She noticed George gaping at her, while Fred quickly stared at her.

"Several things," He said softly. "But at the moment, we wanted to tell you that you guys have lost. You broke a rule, therefore, we've won." George grinned, as did Hermione, which worried Fred.

"Actually, we never told them about the game. Therefore, we didn't break a rule. Besides, if that's the case then you already had lost by bringing Katie into the game." Ginny countered, smirking at the both of them.

Fred and George both glared at their two opponents. This conversation wasn't turning out the way they had planned, and neither twin was particularly pleased with the change in direction. They shared an inconspicuous glance before looking back at the girls.

"Prove it." George said after a moment, while Hermione and Ginny simply stared at him. "Prove that you didn't tell them." Hermione raised an eyebrow while he grinned triumphantly at them.

"Prove that we didn't." Ginny countered, while her older brother swore under his breath. They all stood their staring at one another for a few more moments until Hermione heard Ginny hiss at her again.

"Will you do it already?" Hermione jumped, but didn't look over at her. "We need a distraction, because I can't figure out how to unlock the door and we need to do this preferably before they dare us." Hermione nodded, she understood what she meant. She understood what could happen. The only thing she couldn't figure out was how to initiate the 'flirting.'

* * *

While Hermione and Ginny were having their private little discussion, they both failed to realize the twins were doing the same and oddly, as great minds are known for thinking alike, in this particular instance, they were almost in dead agreement.

"Fred," George hissed. "You need to distract them; if they dare us, we can't back down. We need to regroup. So, you distract the vixen and I'll unlock the door." Fred nodded slightly; trying to keep them from realizing that they were talking about.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Here we go." He thought, as he stepped forward, at the exact same time as she did. The action unnerved him and he stared wide eyed, only to freak out more when she touched him lightly on the arm yet again.

"Hey," she said softly, gazing up at him.

"Hey." He said back. He glanced up at Ginny and saw the smirk on his little sister's face and then it hit him. Hermione was playing him. She was doing this on purpose, meaning he could do the same. After all, he was a Weasley and they don't back down from challenges.

He grinned down at her, before stepping even closer to her, and he noticed that she took a tiny step back. "That's the plan." He thought randomly, he took another step forward, which she took with another step back, this of course kept going on and on, until Hermione's back was against the wall.

"So, Ini, how've you been?" he asked softly. She bit her lip and started staring at him; both completely unaware of the other two presences in the room. He leaned against; using his weight to trap her between the wall and himself. There was no way she was going to get away this time.

"F…fine." She said, her voice trembling, as she looked up at him. "You?" He smirked down on her, leaning further into her, so that her face was getting rather close, before whispering his answer so that only she could hear.

"Peachy, love…just peachy." Hermione let out a slight whimper as his lips inched closer to her own, but Fred, need her distracted; so he didn't kiss her quite yet. One could call him a bit of tease; but as he pulled back once more from whispering in her ear, he wasn't expecting what she did.

Hermione, who was obviously frustrated with Fred at the moment, at least that's what he thought; had decided to take matters into her own hands. So as he was leaning back, she grabbed him by his neck tie and pulled him down.

Fred stared at her, for a moment, before his eyes slid closed. But, just as he was seconds away from making this the best night in the world; there was a loud explosion from behind them, that resulted in them jumping apart, and Ginny yelling Hermione's name and both the girls sprinting from the room.

George and Fred stared at each other in silence before asking simultaneously,

"What was that?"


	6. Chapter 6

"This is going to be a bit difficult." Katie said after they finished telling her what happened. "I mean, not only did they manage to infiltrate the Head Girl's Room but they managed to lock you both inside with them." Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Yes, the only question is how does this…..well what are we supposed to do?" Ginny asked sounding a tad upset. "I didn't like the direction that conversation was heading." Hermione erupted into sarcastic laughter.

"You?" She yelped. "It was your bloody idea! 'Mione, why not snog my brother for a bit, that'll distract him." Hermione said mockingly. "He would have made fun of me for the rest of my existence!" Katie was smirking by now.

"It was all I could come up with on short notice!" Ginny defended. "Just be glad it seemed to be working at that moment." Hermione sighed, and nodded, although appeared to be rather put out. "Katie, what do you think?"

The girl in question simply shrugged. "I think they're furious so they're going to make a few mistakes. For instance, locking you in your own room was a bit rash, seeing as techniqly they were on _your_ territory." But then Katie smirked.

"Hermione, you don't by chance happen to actually like Fred do you?" She asked innocently. The result was instant; Hermione choked on the pumpkin juice she'd been drinking, while Ginny's mouth dropped open and stared at the bookworm.

"What?" Hermione yelped. "Where did you get that idea?" Katie shrugged.

"Just thinking aloud. Actually I believe it would be a good ploy to go in that direction. If you want to win, make Fred snog Hermione, and that way he might back down." Upon hearing this, Hermione and Ginny were gaping in disbelief.

"That actually might work." Ginny said sounding in awe, while Hermione snorted, causing her two friends to turn towards her. "What?"

"At what cost?" Hermione asked, "Do either of you realize how embarrassing that is?" Ginny looked rather confused. "We want them to cave, so we are planning to dare one to kiss me, knowing that he'll say no." She said softly.

"Actually, I think that he would." Katie said.

"What?" Hermione yelped. "But you just said!" Katie nodded. "Explain."

"We dare George." She said simply, while Ginny stared at her. "George wouldn't do it, even in regards for this…..lack of a better word, competition."

"How are you so sure?" Ginny finally asked. Katie blushed and looked at her feet.

"Erm…because we're sort of married." She mumbled.

"WHAT???" Hermione and Ginny shrieked. "HOW? WHEN?"

"During the war." Katie said smiling. "Angie and Fred were our witnesses, we eloped. But you can't tell anyone. We have to tell Molly first; otherwise we'll be maimed more than we already will be." Both girls squealed, thoroughly distracted by what had previously occurred.

The next few days were rather awkward.

Ginny and Harry were often…..not around. Which left Hermione alone; because she refused to watch Ron and Lavender do nothing except, what appeared to be, eat one another's faces.

However, because she was alone, this made her simply…paranoid. She was forever keeping an eye out for the twins, terrified that they were going to sneak up on her. After all, they were the infamous 'Weasley twins'.

"Granger." She jumped out of her skin as she looked up. "What's with you lately?"

"Erm….newts?" She offered, getting a smirk from the blonde. "What's up Draco?" He shrugged.

"Just wondering how you've been. I haven't talked to you in ages." Hermione grinned.

Draco and her had become friends shortly after the battle over Hogwarts. Rouge Death Eaters had decided to go after her and he'd shown up to help stop them. From that moment on they had become rather good friends, regardless of Ron and Harry's….reluctance at the friendship. But Harry did owe Narcissa for saving his life; even if it was to save Draco.

Hermione had been shocked when she had insisted that Hermione be considered family. With Lucius behind bars, it seemed Narcissa had become a completely different person, one the Weasley's actually liked. In fact she'd taken it upon Hermione to act as a second mother, following Mrs. Weasley.

"Granger, why are you so jumpy?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Hermione didn't mind the way he said her last name now; it was out of affection rather than malice.

"I can't really say…" she said softly. "However, how would you like to help me out?" He raised an eyebrow.

"With what?" he asked warily as she grinned.

"It's sort of a prank…and it involves a pair of twins." He smirked.

"I'm in."

* * *

"Weasley." Two identical boys turned to face the blonde teenager walking towards them.

"Malfoy." They weren't exactly where Hermione was at in terms of relationships. "Can we help you?" To their suspicion, he smirked and nodded.

"Oh yes. You see, I need you to do something." Both raised an eyebrow. "Fred," he began, "Declare your undying love for Parkinson publically." Fred gaped at him, before clenching his fist. "In fact, I dare you." Draco said grinning before walking away.

* * *

That evening's dinner was quite remarkable. For one thing, Pansy Parkinson fainted and for another, a sixth year Slytherin tried to duel for her 'hand.' Fred had immediately bowed and surrendered before quickly removing himself from the hall.

No one, not even McGonagall could keep the smile off their faces. Ginny had tackled Hermione in a hug before dragging her upstairs along with Katie for details on how she had pulled that off. That evening they'd stayed up late celebrating their mini victory over the boys.

This victory was rather short lived, although they didn't quite know that yet.

"How could she?" Fred howled as he paced in front of his twin. "Better yet, how did she even know?" George looked at his hands. "You didn't." he said weakly, but his twin held up his hands and shook his head.

"Wasn't me mate." He said simply and Fred nodded. "But they just stepped their game up. They had to of known that you nearly gave up." Fred nodded in dismay. "But the good thing is, you didn't. now we just need to counter it in some awesome way."

"How? We don't exactly have anything on them." Fred said miserably. "They've got all of our siblings, save for Ron, as well as Malfoy." George was silent for a moment.

"I think we should bring Harry into it." Fred raised an eyebrow. "He knows Mione better than anyone." George pointed out. "He'll be a valuable asset."

"He won't go against Ginny." Fred countered.

"Oh, I think he might." The twins looked up surprised and a little shocked to see that they weren't alone. In fact they were looking at a certain messy haired, bespectacled boy. "I'm very interested." They knew in that moment that the tides had turned. They were going to win.

* * *

"Hey Ginny," the red-headed girl stopped and looked around before seeing Harry walking up to her. He kissed her before stopping and whispering into her ear. "Truth or Dare?" Without even thinking about it she said truth, causing Harry to look a bit put out.

"Is it true that you got caught by your mum singing the American National Anthemn, while dancing around your room in your underwear?" She turned bright red before giving a jerky nod and mumbling a quick yes and sprinting away. She started running to the Head Girl's rooms, hoping that Hermione was actually there, of course, she wasn't. Without thinking about it she summoned the map nad saw that she was being stalked by the twins on the seventh floor.

By the time she got there, no one was there to be seen. She quickly sprinted to where the door would appear and thankfully a small wooden one did, allowing her to duck inside. She heard a small gasp when she slammed the door, and Ginny noticed she had a wand at her throat.

"Oh it's just you." She breathed in relief. "The twins were following me, and I just didn't want to deal with it." she finally said looking at her hands. Ginny looked at her and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. But when Hermione continued to avoid saying anything else or even looking at her, she finally sighed.

"Hermione, what happened? Since when do you run?" she asked softly? "You defeated Voldemort, and now you're afraid of my twin brothers?" she asked, taken aback when Hermione began shaking her head. "Then what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired, and I had a lot of homework." Hermione answered, "They caught me in the library and I had to leave all my stuff in there. I'm fine Ginny, really." Ginny eyed her slowly. "I'm sure Harry's looking for you, and I know that you'll want to hang out with him."

"Hermione!" Ginny yelped suddenly, her friend looked up at her in confusion. "Harry's on their side!" At this Hermione's mouth plummetted.

"Well, we're royally screwed then aren't we?" Hermione asked in a soft voice. Ginny arched an eyebrow at her friend, not entirely sure as to what was wrong. She knew that Hermione was upset, about something but she didn't know whether or not to believe the reason she had given, or not.

"I think we can still come out on top," Ginny said slowly. "We just need a battle plan, and for that we're going to need allies." Hermione nodded, "We've got Kaitie, my brothers, save for Ron, and the twins, and anyone else?" she asked.

"I recruited Draco." Hermione said quietly, and Ginny simply grinned.

"Excellent. I've got a plan."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was still very much a snob. Not that he'd ever been a snob, he simply didn't bow down to stupid people, at least that's how he saw it. What most people would explain that as, is well, a snob. The war had changed his loyalties, not his personality.

Many wondered what made him change sides, what made him go against his father. In truth it was simple; Hermione Granger. She was the only one whom actually cared about everyone in the war. Hermione saved his ass, when she should have watched him die with pleasure. Lord Voldemort had been highly depressed, and well, frankly ultraly pissed off, and as thus decided that he'd send a few death eaters to beat up Draco, for something his father had done.

Hermione and the Golden Trio had been in the same forest has he had been after he'd gotten the warning to get his ass out of the manner. He'd done so immediately, after forcing his mother to go to Paris, although she didn't need much incentive for that. His planning didn't go nearly as well as he had hoped; they caught up to him. Not so much had shocked as to whom it was that began the torturing.

Lucius Malfoy.

Draco still couldn't really get a grip on that. It went against everything that Lucius believed; sure he felt that pain helped raise children, obviously he wasn't a loving father, but to actually attempt to kill his only heir? The other was his Aunt Bella, that wasn't as surprising, but it was still, a WTF moment, because she'd always doted upon Draco, in between attempting to get between the Dark Lord's sheets.

The Golden trio had stumbled upon them, and before they could escape, Bella caught sight of them. Hermione received a crucio from her, as Ron and Harry defended; or attempted to. But then Hermione looked straight at Harry and Ron, just as Bellatrix Lestrange was reaching to call the Dark Lord, and she sent them a spell, somehow forcing them to apparate away. Needless to say, everyone had been surprised, except for Hermione.

Bella began screaming obscentites, along the lines, of 'you, stupid, ugly, mudblood.' Hermione's energy began to leave her, as Bella continued to use various torture curses upon her;somehow her eyes connected with Draco's, and they never wavered, she mumbled an intelligible phrase and he felt like he was falling through the ground, before ending in blackness.

He had awoken what felt like minutes later, and what had actually been several weeks. Hermione had been sitting by his bed side, holding his hand, just looking at him. He knew that he would be able to get one word out, before his voice failed him, so he had made sure that word counted.

"Why?" he had whispered, staring at Hermione. She hadn't answered for what seemed like ages, but when she had it had shocked him to his core.

"Because no one deserves what they did to you. Draco, you are a person; one who has been misguided, but you're an innocent human. There's no one you can save that can't be saved." she whispered and Draco had smirked. "What?" she asked.

"Beatles." he whispered, making her smile. She had nodded and they continued to simply talk as much as they could. Despite what scarhead and weasle had said to her, warning her and trying to get her to change her mind, Draco adn Hermione had formed a friendship. One that was very difficult for others to understand. They typically stayed on last name basis, but to them, they were terms of endearment. Hermione saw Draco as the only one who could keep up with her Sarcasm and Draco felt likewise, in addition to enjoy baiting Potter and Weasley.

In time, the three boys had begun to accept each other's prescence in one another lives, Harry more so than Ron, whom still hated the blonde ferret, as he'd often referred to him as.


End file.
